Newbie
by xoLizerrox
Summary: There's a new girl at high school...and all the guys are falling head over heels... including Ranma. And when the newbie falls right back for Ranma, Akane has to make some decisions about her feelings a lot sooner than she thought. All in Akane's voice.
1. Chapter 1

"New girl!"

"New girl!"

"New girl!"

"I heard she's hot!"

"I heard that her mom is a supermodel and her dad's in the FBI."

Needless to say, there was a new girl at school. She was first seen in homeroom. And she was noticeable. Tales told that she had jet-black hair, with red tips, and was wearing a purple skirt and teal tank top. Not the uniform. She had a sweet and sour look to her, like she was a perfect little angel until school let out. And I later found out that all of this was true. Plus much more.

But back to homeroom. She came in late. Actually, she came in just as Ranma and I were having our early morning fight.

"Ranma, you just need to shut your mouth!"

"Akane you need to get some appeal!"

Ranma picked the one of his numerous insults that really got at me. I just had to throw one punch. And then we kinda got into a bigger fight, because, although he wouldn't fight a girl, I would fight him. So I threw one punch after another in his direction, and he dodged everything. And then she walked in.

I knew something was wrong because all of a sudden his jaw dropped and he stood motionless. I actually got in a punch or two. But then I turned around, and I saw the center of everyone's attention.

She was gorgeous. I could see why everyone was transfixed. And as I watched Ranma drool over her, I started to feel a little tick in my heart, something so small that it was almost invisible. But it was to tick louder and louder, coming to rule over my actions. That was just the beginning.


	2. Newbie makes a move

"Hey guys, what's up?" She had that spotlight girl sound to her, and she was a vision of poise and grace. I hated her already. Then she walked over to Ranma, and my heart jumped.

"Hey, cutie, who are you?"

"Uhhhh…the name's Ranma…Saotome…yeah…so…I'm pretty cool, yeah!!" Ugh, Ranma, cocky as ever.

" Hmmm…" she knew exactly how to play him, " cool, maybe, but I can say you are a cutie!" She turned to the crowd. "Hey everyone! My name's Manami!" Hmph…love and beauty. She gets the good name, and I get the name that means red turkey. Some people have all the luck.

Anyway, homeroom passed by in a flash. I was the only person who wasn't transfixed by Manami's tales of her amazing feats, like how she saved a cat, or how she sacrificed her figure skating career for a homeless girl. She was a saint. She was a devil. She was everything in between. She was perfect. And I couldn't compete. And the day just got worse.

In gym she showed off, doing all sorts of gymnastic tricks that merely dazzled the eyes. I could have done all of them, if I wasn't such a klutz. Then, in every subject, she was the smartest in the class. She had had Ranma in her grip since she first walked in; now she was just tightening her grasp. Then, at last period, she came up to me.

"You're Akane, right?" She said that with her dazzling smile and her blissful giggle, as if we were the best of friends.

"Yup." Leave it to me to be the intelligent, conversational one. Yeah, right.

"Well, then," She grinned, tossing her lower back length hair, the red tips glittering in the afternoon sun, " I just wanted to know if you could ask Ranma out for me. Cuz you live with him, right? And, I know that it's only my first day, but, I'm sure you know, he seems cute and all. So…?"

Shoot. I should've guessed. But hey, I always had my chance, didn't I? And never any competition that actually seemed like competition. What if he really did like her… Maybe I was too slow. All those thoughts came into my head at the time, rushing through like a cataract, dangerously rocky. But I calmly spoke. "Yeah, sure, Manami. I can do that."

"Great! Tell him that I'll meet him outside the front of school after the bell. Oh, and, Akane?" Her cheeks got rosy as she spoke, and little dimples formed on the rosy cheeks, "I have the feeling we'll be good friends. Ok, I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Startled at that last outburst, I turned away and crouched over my desk. I was dreadfully aware that nobody was talking to me like they usually did. But of course. There was Manami. Who apparently was my new best friend. But that was to be proved in time. Because I couldn't believe that we wouldn't have issues. Especially since she was now going out with Ranma. Which, by my standards, was not cool.


End file.
